


The Masked Vixen of Minty's

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escort Service, F/M, Hidden lifestyle, Humiliation, Strippers & Strip Clubs, cheating wife, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: After hearing about the mysterious Vixen of Minty's, a stunning red-headed stripper that drained the cash of middle-aged men every week, Stanley grew suspicious. After all, she sounded too similar to his own wife... He had to find out the truth, but can he handle it?
Kudos: 3





	The Masked Vixen of Minty's

Nobody ever really enjoyed working in an office cubicle five-to-eight, five days a week. At least, that’s what people told Stanley. The middle-aged man scrolled through the lengthy work document on his monitor, the neon light above him flickering frustratingly as it continuously swamped him in the dull grey colours of the office. Brown hair that was rapidly thinning, thick-rimmed glasses and a shirt stretched over a bulging belly all pointed towards the future of the aging man- One of boredom and dullness.

Yet still, he knew he had no other choice. A mid-life crisis definitely suited a guy like him. His entire life he followed the rules by the book- Got his partying out of his system in his twenties, met his beautiful wife Vanessa when they were working together in another company, and then jumped about slowly rising the ranks until he found himself in the middle of a corporate sandwich, copying up papers that meant nothing in reality. Just numbers for him to shuffle about and earn a salary from.

He heard laughter and poked his head above his cubicle, watching as Steven and the other men of the floor walk slowly in his direction, deep in conversation. Every wednesday they went out to get drunk at the local bar, and then supposedly they headed off to a place called Minty’s. It was advertised as just a place for men to drink, but overhearing their conversations suggested that a lot more went on there- It was some sort of pseudo-brothel. It both excited Stanley, and made his skin crawl when they talked about the girls there. He hadn’t had sex with his wife, Vanessa, in what seemed like at least two decades now. Ever since they had their only child, Sophia, she had cut off all sexual contact in the bedroom. Hell, due to Vanessa’s night shift mosts night they didn't even sleep beside each other anymore, with his wife opting to sleep in the guest room.

Thinking of his wife made Stanley’s heart rush with excitement. Even if they didn't still have sex, she was still absolutely stunning, like a model. She was healthily endowed with a pair of E-cup breasts that were unforgettable, and her fiery ginger hair and green eyes made her stand out at any location. Even if she did seem disgusted whenever she caught him checking her out around the house, he didn't really care. It felt a shame to see such beauty and not admire it.

“Hey, Stanley!” Steven called out as they walked past the cubicle. The chubby, bloated man swivelled in his chair to face the group of men, who were in much the same shape he was in. Balding, getting older and falling back to beer and football games to fill the void left in their boring lives. “Wanna come join us tonight? The Masked Vixen’s gonna be on stage and trust me, you don’t wanna miss her.”

“No, no. I need to finish this paper and then the-”

“Missus will be expecting ya?” Steven chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose as the other men smirked. “They’re all waiting for us as well. Stanley, my man, you never come out. It’ll do ya some good to get some red hot blood pumping in your veins. Trust me, we’ve only got a little more time on this earth, you really wanna spend it in this cubicle and slaving away for your wife?”

Stanley felt somewhat taken aback and not sure how to answer. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he had felt the cravings to do something wild for some time now. Anyways, Vanessa wasn’t actually expecting him- She was working night shift tonight so he’d be going home to an empty place, bar the dog. “Sure. Why not?” 

The men erupted into cheers as Steven clapped him on the back. “That’s the fuckin’ spirit, pal. Screw the work, the boss won’t care anyways. Never does, as long as it gets done in time for the deadlines. Let’s go!”

For once, Stanley actually felt both excited and part of the group as he got up, following the men out of the office building. With a smile on his face, he found himself laughing at their jokes, joining in on their chants as they walked out of the building, and even asking questions about the infamous Minty’s.

“Wait ‘till we get to the Double Dutch before we give you a tutorial on Minty’s. You’ll need a few drinks in ya otherwise you might not like it so much.” Steven said with a sly grin as they walked towards the previously mentioned bar.

A few minutes later and they were walking underneath the Confederate flag hung above the entrance of the Double Dutch bar. The bartender had a lengthy beard and looked like he would happily kill someone, but smiled when he recognised Steven. The two had a brief chat before a round was ordered for all the men, taking their seat at one of the many booths of the rustic venue.

Stanley desperately wanted to pivot the conversation back towards the elusive mystery of Minty’s, but instead the men would prefer to talk about football. So he sat there, nodding along and downing pint after pint of beer until he felt properly drunk, when finally Steven leaned over to him with a smirk.

“Now, how about we let you in on Minty’s?” Stanley couldn’t help but grin in excitement as he was finally getting to talk about what he wanted.

“I have to admit, I’m kinda curious about this place. Isn’t it like, some sort of brothel?” Steven burst out in laughter at Stanley’s words.

“Brothel? It’s a strip club, mate. Though, to be fair, if you’ve got enough cash then you’ll be able to take one of the lovely ladies to a private booth and whilst no touching is a rule, you get to be in that booth alone, just the two of ya.”

“Let’s just say…” The man leaned in to Stanley’s ear, talking a bit more gentle. “With the right amount of cash, they’re gonna be doing anything you want for the time you’ve got ‘em for.”  
“Right… That must be expensive? Surely?”

“Oh, definitely. But the boss just gave me this 500-dollar bonus, and I’m looking on spending it to get my dick sucked by the vixen.”

“Vixen, you mentioned that name before. Who is she?”

Steven smiled as a busty waitress walked over, delivering another round of beers. He blatantly stared at the woman’s cleavage before turning his head to answer the question. “A fuckin’ stunner. Like 5’6, with a massive pair of tits and a decent ass as well. She has this gorgeous red hair but never reveals her face… She wears this white porcelain mask. It’s a little creepy at first, but we’re all too busy staring at her cracking pair of boobs to worry too much. She wears these red and black dotted bikinis that show just enough to get you drooling.”

“Sounds like my kind of woman.” Stanley said back with a grin. “My wife’s 5’6, she’s got red hair and E-cups. And she always wears red and black bikinis when we go on holiday.”

“Sounds like your wife’s not been telling you the truth.” Steven said jokingly, laughing as he downed his pint. “Right, shall we get going to Minty’s? The ladies will be expecting us. We aren’t usually this late.”

“Or this drunk!” One of the men of the group called out, to rawdacious laughter and jeering. However, Stanley had a furrowed and very concerned expression on his face as he got up and followed the group of men out of the bar and down the street. He knew what Steven said was just a joke, a gentle jab, but he couldn’t help but think that it seemed very… coincidental.

He never knew what his wife worked as. Whenever he asked, she'll tell him that it’s just not his business or position to ask. She had a distinctive, attractive appearance with her red hair and E-cup breasts. It would make sense if she would cover her face, and the same bikinis…

It was just a coincidence. That was all it was. Of course his wife wasn’t some secret, slutty stripper. Don’t be ridiculous. Stanley spent the rest of the walk to Minty’s convincing himself that his wife surely was not a stripper. But try as he might, he just could not get the thought out of his head completely as they approached a by-alley, where two muscular bouncers stood outside a set of double doors.

Stepping forward, each man was patted down before being let in. Stanley felt somewhat awkward as the bulky black bouncer felt his overweight body down, but he was quickly let into the cyan-blue lighting of Minty’s. His heart began to pick up as he followed his coworkers down the stairs, underneath the ground into the strip club.

As soon as they entered, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. It was fairly busy, mostly with men at booths or tables sipping drinks and chatting to scantily clad ladies of all sizes or shapes. Up on stage was a black woman with an incredibly large ass, twerking away to the beat of some hip-hop song.

“Let’s get an up-close view, mate! Don’t wanna miss the vixen.” Steven called out, heading away from the dispersing group. Stanley looked at his other coworkers, some who headed to get more drinks, others beelining towards their favourite girl to chat up and give money to. With no direction, he decided to head into the small crowd gathered at the centre of the strip club, where the twerking black girl was just heading off stage. The music changed from hip-hop to Britney Spears as he heard Steven cheering.

“This is her song! She’s about to come on!” He shouted to Stanley beside them as the two of them stared up at the curtains on the far end of the room. As they were pulled up, Stanley felt his blood run cold as the masked vixen began to slowly strut in beat to the music, heading to the pole at the centre of the room. Pale skin, ginger hair and a pair of breasts that looked all too familiar.

Just like all the other coincidences, he watched the beautiful woman dance around the pole seductively and teasingly as men threw dollar bills up onto the stage. She playfully waved at the men, with the very same fake acrylic red nails that Vanessa always got done. She slid the notes into bundles along the tight black-and-red thong she was wearing shaking her ass for every bundle she swept up. Stanley was buried in the crowd, a hidden face amongst the horny men. The only light was on the stage anyways, so there was no way she'd be able to make out the faces down below.

Running her hands over her body, pushing her breasts together as the crowd cheered, her face was completely covered from the top-half up, with the bottom half showing off her pert red-painted lips and her sharp jawline. But her song ended as quickly as it had started, and she cleaned up the stage and strutted off and down onto the floor. Stanley thought about approaching and confronting her, but before he could react, Steven was already talking to her. He could see her giggling and playfully touching his arm, before grabbing his hand and walking away for a private dance.

Stanley felt furious, but had no idea on how to deal with the situation. Angrily pushing through the crowd, he headed out of the strip club and called an Uber. He knew he was too drunk to drive home properly, so he’d just have to stew in anger until Vanessa got home from the strip club.

It took him twenty minutes to get home in the Uber, two hours to finally calm down from the truth his significant other had been hiding from him, and another two hours on that for him to start to feel sleepy and tired. However, adrenaline shot through his body as he heard the front door open and Vanessa walking in, wearing the blue scrubs of a nurse’s uniform.  
“Honey, you don’t normally wait for me at this time!” She exclaimed with an awkward smile, placing her handbag down in the hallway. Stanley wasn’t entirely sure what to say.

“W-why are you wearing that?” He asked naively, feeling like an idiot.

“Oh, work was really busy tonight on the ward and I just wanted to get home, couldn’t be bothered to change.”

“Oh, right…” That wasn’t Vanessa on the stage. It was all a trick. “Well, I’ll be in bed. Just wanted to make sure you got home safe.” He let out a sigh as he trundled up the stairs, feeling like a moron. Of course Vanessa wasn’t some secret stripper, that was ridiculous.

As soon as Stanley slammed the door to his bedroom shut, Vanessa let out a sigh of relief. Her curvy body jiggled underneath the blue scrubs she was wearing, with that red-and-black polka dot bikini she was wearing at the club the only thing underneath. Opening up her handbag, she pulled her purse out and counted the healthy sum of money she pulled tonight. Three thousand dollars, all from one work group. They all had bonuses from their boss, and she convinced them all to part ways with it. All but one, who apparently disappeared at some point.

Vanessa didn't really care, because she knew that Stanley had just gotten a bonus as well. That should cover the difference. With a devilish smile, she carefully folded the money in half and put it back in her purse. She was feeling tired, but knew she'd need to cum before she went to bed. The first guy she gave a private dance was incredibly hung, and he was a repeat customer. Maybe she’ll let him fuck her for a thousand dollars next time.

With a sigh, the unmasked vixen headed up the stairs gently. Another day without being caught, another day of living the life.


End file.
